Avast Ye Sherlock Holmes!
by Ifyousaysodearie
Summary: John finds out that Sherlock had a lot more than affinity for pirates.


**This is the prologue it started because of a tumblr, someone wanted to see Sherlock with a tattoos and piercings and it sort of inspired an off shoot of young Sherlock. I mean if anyone could be a modern pirate it would be the worlds only consulting detective, right? I hope you enjoy it please leave reviews, I adore them!**

The pair of them had been covered head to toe with a mixture of mud and molasses. Walking up the stairs of 221 Baker street both John and Sherlock were laughing as they discussed why they looked so abysmal. "I'll never know how you got all of that from just the molasses." John shook his head closing the door behind him. "Oi! Sherlock take your shoes off and your coat. You're mucking the whole flat up."

Sherlock turned to face him and shot him a bit of a grimace for being scolded. "I'll clean it." he said flatly.

"No. No you won't, you know it and I know it. Now get over here, shoes off." John felt like a reprimanding mother, more so as he saw the fully grown detective roll his eyes like a child.

Sherlock came over to the door and kicked his shoes off in a manner that splashed the mud onto the walls. John just sighed silently and slipped his shoes off as well, slipping his coat off of his shoulders. "God, you're really covered." He laughed seeing the absolutely filthy state of his friends usual crisp, clean clothing.

A slight smirk was sent across Sherlock's lips as he looked down at him self. Nodding in agreement and joining into John's laugh. Then he pulled the tucked bit of his shirt from his trousers, which were weighed down by the mud and lifted them up over his head. John's face was one of surprise for only a brief second as he watched his friend and in the corner of his eyes he noticed something on the concave of Sherlock's hip. Twin silver cutlasses crossed into an 'X', their golden handles adorned with intricate etching and a petite ruby in the center.

This was something entirely unexpected, "Is that…is that a _tattoo_?" John asked not hiding a hint of his surprise.

"What?" Sherlock replied innocently, dropping his muddy shirt onto the floor. He was completely unaware that his friend saw something he intended no one to ever see.

"Sherlock, on your hip. You have a tattoo!?" John's eyes lit up, entertained entirely by this discovery.

The other man's mouth dipped in the corners to a small frown, "Saw that did you?" he shifted his trousers a bit higher to compensate for the mud.

"Yes. Yeah I did, when did you get a tattoo?" He decided it was best not to laugh just yet, controlling his voice.

"I've had it for awhile." Sherlock gave a minimal reply.

"Yeah, alright well…when did you get it?" John repeated his question.

Sighing and combing his clever fingers through his damp black curls. "I was nineteen."

"No come on I deserve to know this story." John gestured to his own filth-drenched clothing reminding Sherlock that he just wrestled a rather portly whiskey factory worker to save his skin.

"Fine." Sherlock sighed rolling his eyes once again, "If you must know, I was on heroin at the time. I know Mycroft has let you know about my affinity for pirates before and I have always been more social that he was. I was at a drug-smugglers house party one night and he had a friend of his there, tattoo artist." John was listening intently as he realized the swords were in fact the ones he had seen in every pirate film.

"You really must have been out of your mind." John spoke evenly as he nodded realizing why Sherlock wasn't keen on telling the story.

"I was." Sherlock agreed and studied the shorter man's face. "Don't tell Mycroft, I'd never live it down."

"I won't." John smirked and shook his head ever surprised by his flatmate. "So, if you could just commandeer a ship and sail off you really would, wouldn't you?" The idea of pirate-Sherlock was enough to make him forget the fact that he was willing himself not to laugh about the tattoo.

"What makes you think I haven't done that before?" Sherlock grinned and then turned on his heel and headed into his room.

"Wait, what? Sherlock you're not serious are you?!" John followed him, at least life wasn't boring in 221B.


End file.
